Ghost of Duo
by Buzz-chan
Summary: *COMPLETE* Rated for language only. Heero is given a mission he doesn't want to complete. When he does, it haunts him, literally.
1. Default Chapter

Ghost of Duo  
  
This version by Buzz-chan  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing...I'm just borrowing them for a moment...........*evil grin*  
  
He looked at the slightly crumpled paper in his hand as his heart beat faster than it ever had in the Zero System. When he had first read it on the computer screen, Heero had thought that maybe it had been a joke or he had misunderstood. So, he had printed it out. "But, why? How can this be?" Heero's eyes were wide. He just couldn't understand why they wanted his friend, his companion, his *lover* dead. "What have you done Duo?" Heero read over his new mission's statement again.  
  
~Mission #114 Heero Yuy Objective:  
  
Terminate Romefellar spy Duo Maxwell  
  
History of Target:  
  
Assumed Name: Duo Maxwell  
  
Aged 15 of North America  
  
Pilot 02 - Deathscythe Hell  
  
Currently resides at:  
  
1503 Westing Road  
  
Suspected of selling information on Gundam Pilots and their missions to the Romefellar Foundation. Considered armed and dangerous Must be terminated for the safety of the mission and of the pilots 01, 03, 04, 05 Our mission can not be put at risk.~  
  
"My Duo, how could you?" Heero closed his eyes.  
  
"Can we go out to dinner tonight Hee-chan?" Duo looked at his lover with innocent eyes. Heero hesitated as he looked at those eyes. It pained him to think that he would soon have to close those eyes forever.  
  
"How about we stay in and I cook for you?" Heero turned away from Duo and faced the refigerater. He pretended to be engrossed in figuring out what to fix.  
  
"But you never cook," Duo was confused.  
  
"I feel like making tonight special, thats all," He still could not bring himself to look at his new mission target.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked childishly.  
  
"Why do you always have to question everything?" Heero spat the words out like they were venom.  
  
"I'm sorry Hee-chan. I won't ask any more questions," Duo looked at the floor.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Duo. I'm just a little preoccupied with my new mission."  
  
"Whats it this time?" Duo seemed to perk up a little.  
  
"Sorry, need to know basis."  
  
"Oh," Duo's voice was full of hurt.  
  
"Listen Duo, I love you and I want to prove it. Will you allow me to do that by cooking for you tonight?" Heero walked to Duo and placed a hand lovingly on his cheek.  
  
"You don't have to cook for me to prove your love. You do that every day Heero, but if you want to, then I would be happy to have you cook for me," Duo stood from his sitting postion on the counter and kissed Heero passionately.  
  
"Duo! Come on Duo! Dinners ready!" Heero called as he dumped the packet of white powder into Duo's drink. He stirred the liquid with a spoon. "Come on Duo!" He crumpled the packet and place it in his pocket.  
  
"Mmm, it smells good Hee-chan," Duo stepped into the dinning room wearing his Sunday best.  
  
"I feel rather underdressed," Heero stated as he stood in his usual green tank top and black spandex shorts.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get to take this off later," Duo's smile cut Heero like a knife.  
  
The two boys sat in their respective seats. They began to fill their plates with warm food. Heero watched the glass he had given Duo, knowing what would happen only seconds after the first drink.  
  
"...so waddaya think Hee-chan? Can we?" Duo had been rambling on about something. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever you want D-chan," Heero used the rare nickname. "Whats wrong Heero? You aren't acting like yourself."  
  
"I'm just tired. Why don't we make a toast?" Heero raised his glass and a lump in his throat soon followed.  
  
"What should we toast to?" Duo followed suit.  
  
"Our love," Heero's voice held a tinge of pain.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Duo smiled.  
  
The two touched their glasses together and then tipped them to their lips. Heero took small sips while Duo took huge gulps. Heero sat his glass down first. His stomach churned as he watched Duo finish the glass off. Duo smiled at Heero and then his face suddenly became contorted. He looked at Heero in confusion as he lost feeling in his arms and legs. The glass dropped to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Tears began to fall from Duo's knowing eyes and he mouthed a single word to his lover. Heero shoved his chair back and ran to his dieing companion.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo! I'm so sorry! It was my mission!" He screamed as he ran.  
  
Duo fell from his chair. Heero caught him just before his head hit the floor. He held his love in his arms as Duo began to quickly lose sense of his body.  
  
"I love you Duo. It was my mission. *You* were my next target," Heero hugged the almost lifeless Duo close to him. He felt the last breath leave Duo's body and he whispered, "I will always love only you." If one looked close enough, a single tear might have been found making a lonely pathway down the Perfect Soldier's cheek. 


	2. Part 2

Ghost of Duo Pt 2  
  
This version by Buzz-chan  
  
Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to respond to my first chapter. This story is complete I just can't get online enough to post it all. But anyway, here is part 2....reminder: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters associated with. I do have my own character in here...but she doesn't show up til a little later. Until then, peace, and keep reviewing!! ^^  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder crashed on the dreary night. Heero walked through the streets of the familiar town. It had been 4 years since that mission. He had had plenty of missions since #114, but none had affected him the same way, not even his first mission. The one that stole the life of that little girl and her puppy.  
  
Duo had invaded all of Heero, especially his dreams. That was probably the explanation for the purple rings that had formed under Heero's eyes. The braided boy just would not remove himself from Heero's thoughts, and believe you me, Heero had tried everything to get rid of him. Then, after all the memories and dreams, Heero had discovered that packet. That packet he had crumpled 4 years earlier. He was never able to throw it away. That damn packet was the only thing he had kept of Duo, his Duo. It was as if a train had hit him as the recollection of that day flooded back into his mind when he found it. He may not have been able to push Duo out of his mind but he was able to at least shove him far enough back to keep him from interfering with the missions. But that stupid packet had brought Duo right back to the forefront.  
  
Heero stopped in front of the house on Westing road. His hair was matted to his head in a wild mess from the pouring rain. Another flash of lightning cut the dark sky and for a split second, Heero thought he could see Duo staring out at him from a window. "Heero...." the drenched man spun on his heels when he thought he heard someone whisper his name. But no one was on the streets. Not in this rain.  
  
Heero stopped and looked at the house again. It was the first time he had seen it since that horrible night. He hadn't even gone to the gravesite in all the years. Some vines had started to climb the red brick walls. The black paint on the door and shutters had faded slightly and even some shingles had fallen off of the roof. He sighed and began to walk up the sidewalk to the door. Heero knew he had to come back. He had to go inside. It wasn't a matter of wanting to. Since the day he had burried Duo under the huge oak tree in the cemetary, he knew he would come back to the little house someday.  
  
Heero stopped in front of the door and stared at the numbers. The 3 was missing, probably stolen by some bored kids. He reached for the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key which he had always yelled at Duo for keeping in such an obvious place. He unlocked the door with a barely shaking hand. With a twist of the knob, the front door swung open. Heero stepped inside and stood in all his soaking glory.  
  
Another flash of lightning illuminated the small living room. It was exactly as he had left it, even down to Duo's dirty laundry left strewn across various objects. Heero picked up a black shirt and looked at it with remembrance. Placing it back on the chair, Heero walked towards the dinning room. As he expected, Heero found the food he had cooked for Duo still sitting on the table. It looked like it had been stuck in a time warp, except for the mold, of course. Then he looked up at the wall. Heero's eyes grew wide as he read the single word written in what he hoped to be red paint. Duo's last word. 


	3. Part 3

I want to thank everyone who responded again. Sorry about the dead ends…….I'm known for that sort of thing….ask my friends! Well….Anyway….as usual, I must say that I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters associated with it. Sad, I know. But please don't sue seeing as to how it's likely you'd only get my dog…….On with the story!!  
  
  
  
Ghost of Duo  
  
This version by Buzz-chan  
  
  
  
WHY?  
  
It was scrolled across the wall in all of its 3-lettered horridness. Heero couldn't help but stare at the red lettering. Who could have done such a thing? Who could break into this place of memories and desecrate it as such?  
  
As the initial shock wore off, Heero became angry. His fist curled into a ball as he walked across the room. Drawing his fist back, Heero swung at the wall. It took him a few seconds to remove his throbbing hand from the hole, but when he did, it was not pretty. Heero went to the dusty bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. Popping his broken fingers back into place, he bandaged his hand.  
  
When he walked back to the dinning room, Heero thought he noticed a blemish on another wall. Hn. That's new. His curiosity got the better of him and Heero walked to the blemish. He stopped at a table and grabbed a candle. After lighting it, he continued to stare at the blemish. It was red. A flash of lightning temporarily blinded Heero. He tried to focus on the red spot but there was something odd about it. It seemed to be growing.  
  
In only a few seconds it began to take on a shape. Heero silently watched. His pulse increased as he recognized the figure. Heero knew what it was going to be. He didn't need to watch the red seep through the wall to spell out that word that had haunted him since it was last formed on the lips of his beloved. When the question was finished, Heero turned his back to the wall.  
  
The candlelight flickered in an eerie direction and in a matter of seconds, the 4 walls were filled with the ghostly graffiti. It looked as if someone had a case of red spray paint and a little too much time on their hands.  
  
"Heero..." The whisper carried throughout the room.  
  
"Who's there?" The Perfect Soldier seemed unfazed. A cold breeze made the hairs on the back of Heero's neck stand on end. A flash of lightning lit the room and was followed by a crackling boom of thunder. Heero thought he saw a shadow in the doorway so he whipped the candle in that general direction. He found nothing.  
  
"Answer me damn it!" He shouted at the empty house, which only creaked from old age in reply. What am I doing shouting at an empty house? Soldiers aren't afraid. We show no fear. There is nothing here to be afraid of. There is nothing *anywhere* to be afraid of.  
  
"Heero..." a cold wind blew against Heero, making an involuntary shutter travel up his spine.  
  
"Why did I come back here? There is nothing for me to see," Heero became angry with himself. He took one step toward the door when a knife levitated off of the table and flew past his head. Another cold wind snuffed out his candle. 


	4. Part 4

I really love all the responses I've been getting and want to thank you all! I hope you all keep reading my story! But anyway, it's time now for the usual disclaimer……don't own it, never have, never will. And if ya don't know what the "it" is…..what are you doing here? On to the story!!  
  
  
  
Ghost of Duo Pt 4  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
Heero stared at the knife sticking out of the wall. He could barely see it, but he knew it was there. Something tickled Heero's ear. He touched his finger tips to the side of his ear and when he withdrew them, they were covered in a thick red liquid. A loud banging came from behind the startled boy. Heero spun on his heels. A flash of lightning revealed that the table was shaking violently.  
  
"Duo?" Heero whispered in amazement. The table's shaking became less violent. "Duo, is that you?" Heero did not remove his gaze from the table. The shaking slowed even more. "My God..."  
  
"Heero....." the familiar voice was barely audible.  
  
"I have to get out of here," Heero shook his head. The table began to shake violently again. "DUO! Calm down Duo!" A cool breeze ruffled Heero's hair and the table slowed again. "I promise to come back Duo. I just need some hel...someone to decifer what you are saying. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"  
  
The table suddenly stopped. The air grew chilly and Heero could see his breath. With the table stopped, Heero could hear that the storm had stopped. The boy took a deep breath of the cold, stale air and walked out of the room. He made no stops as he passed through the living room and out the front door. The storm clouds were gone which let the stars shine brightly. All that could be heard was the tapping of a young man's shoes as he ran down the street. 


	5. Part 5

Ghost of Duo Part 5 By Buzz-chan  
  
Again, I apologize for the amount of time this is taking to post on the site! I really appreciate all of the reviews that I am getting and have even received an email about it! Thank you everyone! Please, keep reviewing! Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me, you'll only get my three-legged dog..  
  
Heero wasn't sure where he was running. He just ran. A flickering sign caught his eye. Heero made the turn into the parking lot. Heero shoved the creaky door open and a bell jangled to warn of his arrival. A man who looked as if he should have retired long ago, stepped into the room. "Can I help ye?" "Need...a room," Heero heaved out. The old man eyed Heero suspiciously and then grabbed a key with a blue tab attached to it. After making sure Heero signed the guest book, the man handed him the key. Heero left the office and began to walk towards the rooms. He looked at the number on the key. Great. Can this night get any worse? #114. Heero reached the door and quickly unlocked it. When he threw open the door, a wave of moldy air hit him. The room wasn't the best but Heero had stayed in worse. Heero's black backpack hit the bed with a soft thud. He unzipped it and grabbed his laptop. (AN: Yeah, I hate the thing too, but it's important to the plot of my story!) After turning it on, Heero decided to check his mail. "Hmm..One message," Heero clicked on CHECK MAIL. "Damn it Trowa, why won't you leave me alone all ready? It's been four years." Heero all ready knew what it would say. Something along the lines of "why don't you come stay with me for awhile? I know you're not over Duo's death. You can't go on living like this." All three of the other pilots had done this to Heero right after Duo's death, even Wufei. But even Quatre, the most sensitive of the pilots had given up long ago. Heero deleted the message without reading it. He unplugged the laptop and threw it back into the bag. Heero shoved the bag onto the floor and then fell over backwards onto the bed. He bounced once or twice, making the springs squeal in protest. Staring at the ceiling, Heero realized his room was right next to the flickering red sign. In order to avoid the light from the sign, Heero turned on his side. He slowly fell into a troubled sleep. His dreams were full of a confused and hurt Duo crying out "Why?"  
  
His back was sore and his head was killing him. The mattress was too hard even for the Perfect Soldier who could sleep on rock if need be. Heero turned to look at the ticking clock. It was four in the morning but Heero knew he couldn't sleep anymore. His cheeks were wet. Its just sweat. I know it is. Heero denied the truth just like he had for years. I have to keep my promise. But will I find someone tonight? He untangled himself from the knotted sheets and stood up. Grabbing his bag and key, Heero made his way to the door. This time, he decided to walk. To take in the cool air right along with the dilapidated buildings. This had been Duo's kind of town. The kind where the buildings were falling down all around you and where the corner store had provided hours of entertainment for the neighbor hood kids. If he had been a lesser man, or maybe a better one, tears would have brimmed on his cobalt eyes. But there were no tears for this man. No. He had done the right thing. Followed orders like any self-respecting soldier would have done. A low sigh escaped into the night. The night had grown somewhat chilly since the storm had passed. Heero could almost see his breath. Almost. He supposed that he was too cold a person for such simple pleasures. ( AN: I enjoy seeing my breath! ) As he walked, Heero came upon a sign whose paint had began to peel. It was white with what Heero suspected was at one time gold lettering. It was hard to tell so late at night. Lady V Channeler Extraordinaire. It was exactly what he was searching for. But would she be up at this ungodly hour? He rapped lightly on the door. A few chips of black paint came off onto his knuckles. He brushed them away and looked back at the door. He waited a moment longer and then laid his fists heavily on the door in a repeated motion. This was much too urgent to be courteous. "Would ya wait a minute! Geeze, people have no patience these days!" A female voice carried through the door. She did not sound happy. "Where's the fire young man?" The woman opened the door still half asleep. Her long blonde hair was a mass of tangles and she wore her orange pajamas sloppily. "Um, I need to enlist Lady V's help." Heero stiffled his laugh at her appearance. "What? You wake a girl up at...." She looked at the clock, "Four o'clock in the morning and expect her to answer the door in an evening gown and make-up or somethin'?" She scratched her head and yawned. "I've come to talk to Lady V. Is that you?" "Well, just cut to the point next time. No room for small talk for you is there?" The girl smiled. "Yes, I'm Lady V. Some call me Venus goddess of the dead. Though I haven't figured that one out yet. Wasn't Venus the goddess of love or something like that?" "How exactly is it that you're Lady V? I mean you look like you're only..." "15. I know. I get that all the time. Actually, I'm twenty. I just don't act like it." "I can tell." "Hey! Don't anger Lady V or you'll just have to find yourself another Channeler!" "Sorry." "Well, what do ya need my help with?" She moved out of the doorway and made a motion for Heero to come in. "I need help contacting a.....an old friend." He stepped into the house and was surprised at the quality of decorating. "Ohhhh, a love channeling. Those have always been my favorite kind. I can feel the emotions of the spirits I channel y'know?" "Who said anything about a love channeling? I said an old friend." "Yes, but I can tell otherwise. Having psychic abilities comes with being a Channeler." "Hnm." "So, where is this love of yours at? Want some?" Lady V had poured herself something to drink and offered it to Heero. "What is it?" "Kool Aid. I love the stuff." "No thanks. Its at 1503 Westing road." "Ooooo, I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be really haunted. Strange noises have been reported coming from that house. Hey, you aren't just one of those thrill seekers who goes to different haunts to try to contact spirits are you? That's disrespectful to them and me." Lady V squinted her eyes at the man. "I thought you were psychic or something." "Yeah, you don't seem the type. So, when do you want to go?" "Now." "Well, when you want things done, you really want them done. Don't cha?" "Yes." "Man of few words. Alright, let me get dressed and grab my stuff. Then we'll head over to your haunted house." Lady V set down her cup and proceeded to climb the stairs. Heero sat down on the huge off-white couch in the living room. He scanned the trinkets sitting on various shelves of the room. She sure did collect a lot of junk. He heard the stairs creak so Heero stood back up and turned around. Lady V stood in her tight black pants and dark orange shirt. The shirt hung loosely over her shoulders. She held a black bag in her hands. The strappy heels made Lady V almost as tall as Heero. Had he been straight, Heero was sure he would find the girl very seducing. (Smile V-babe) "Lets go." She seemed her twenty years and more. 


	6. Part 6

Ghost of Duo Part 6 By Buzz-chan  
  
Wow, this seems to be my best story based on the amount of reviews! Thanks again everyone! I really do appreciate it! They help me work on my other stories that I hope to be posting here soon too. Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing and you still can't have my dog!  
  
The pair walked in the lightening night. Lady V's heels clicked against the sidewalk. Suddenly, Heero stopped and cleared his throat. Lady V had walked on a few steps so she had to turn around and come back. "So this is the place huh? Looks nice and haunted," Lady V giggled. "Do you take anything seriously?" Heero was disgruntled. "Um.....my Kool Aid?" Lady V shrugged. Heero sighed and then began walking up the sidewalk. Lady V stood a moment longer, taking in the sight of the small, almost gothic house. Then, she took off running after the man. "Hey, before we go in, you never told me your name!" "Its Heero, now can we get this over with?" Heero hesitated at the door but then flung if open, half expecting the word to be scrawled across the wall again. It wasn't. Lady V stayed in the doorway, her eyes wide as she scanned the room. "Well? Are you coming in or what?" Heero was impatient. "I hear..." "You hear what?" "Music. The spirit is angry. Its blasting music," Lady V closed her eyes but still did not come in. She moved her head just slightly with the music. "What music?" Heero was sure he all ready knew the song. It would be one of Duo's favorites. Probably "Dead Cell". Lady V's forehead became the campground of deep trenches as she shook her head harder. "Born with no soul, lack of control, Cut from the mold of the anti- social, Plug them in and turn them on!" The lyrics she sang started out at a whisper and slowly grew in volume. "Process the data, make yourself the bomb, What is your target, what is your reason!" Her voice continued to get louder. Heero remembered the song well. It was the one Duo always played when he was angry.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
//Plug them in and turn them on, Process the data, make yourself the bomb What is your target, what is your reason// The music emanating from Duo's CD player shook the entire house. Heero felt like he was on one of those cheep motel beds that had a built in vibrater. He stood from the couch and looked out the window. Noticing that the neighbors were doing the same only looking at him, Heero closed the curtain and started toward the room he shared with Duo. He was still sore from the battle he and his lover had had with Romefeller only that morning. One of MSs had gotten to Deathscythe and was able to rip off its jet propulsion packs before being destroyed. Duo wasn't able to make it back to the compound on his own. Wing Zero had to help and that had pissed Duo off more than anything. And of course, Duo, being the proud teenager that he was, had gone to his room to pout. Heero understood Duo's mood, but that wasn't a reason to attract attention to them by playing music louder than the law allowed. So, Heero came upon the door and pounded on it. When there was no answer, he tried the knob and was surprised to find it open. He entered the room only to have the music plague his eardrums even worse. //Do you have emotions, is your heart freezin' Seizing this opportunity to speak Ya didn't say nothin' but to turn your fuckin' cheek Dead cell, dead cell// "DUO!" Heero reached the CD player and flicked off the music, or so he thought. "What are you doing? Are you *trying* to get us arrested, again?" "Hey man! That was my music!" "Yeah, I know. And those were my eardrums. Mind keeping it down before we get the cops called on us again?" Heero moved towards the door. Duo stood up from the bed and made his way to the CD player. "You can't silence Papa Roach!!!" Duo hit the same button Heero had and the music resumed. //Sick in the head, living but dead, Hear what I said// Had Heero still been inside the room, he probably would have grabbed the CD player and thrown it out of the window, but Heero, being the swift soldier that he was, had all ready stepped out side the bedroom. Duo took the advantage and practically flew across the room to the door and slammed it shut. Heero could just barely hear the lock on the door click. Shit. He's going to get us thrown back in jail! Heero sighed and went back downstairs to wait for the police.  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
Heero shook his head, coming back to the realization that he was standing in his old house while a Channeler was standing in the doorway now screaming at the top of her lungs. "Hear what I said Learn a lesson from the almighty dread Jah, nutty warrior, nothing's scarier Kids are getting sick like malaria Situation ge...." Lady V was silenced by a hard hand clamping down on her mouth. She snapped out of her trance and realized that Heero was the owner of the hand. "Sorry. It's just, all the anger in this house got to me. You didn't tell me that your lover was a guy!" Lady V stepped inside the house. "So." "Oh, okay. You're back to the whole I-can't-say-but-a-single-word thing again. I think he's this way." Lady V began to walk. "Your right. That's where he was killed." Heero said in a stony, almost unemotional voice. "Killed? Who killed him?" Lady V hadn't heard that part of the story before. "Someone who didn't deserve him." "That doesn't tell me much. Oh well. I'll probably learn that when I actually channel him anyway." Lady V smiled. "You remind me of him." Heero looked away from her. "Me!? Wow, he must have been a great guy!" Lady V giggled. "That he was." "What was his name? I need to know that for the session." "Duo." "Cool name. Okay, I can definitely tell he's here. He's just waiting for this to start. Help me place these candles in the shape of a star." The blonde pulled out ten red candles. The two of them placed five candles at the outer five points of a huge star. They took the remaining five candles and placed them where the five inner points would be. Lady V then pulled out a piece of white chalk and connected the candles. Next, she began to dig in her bag. "What are you looking for?" Heero watched her. "My cross. I can't do a channeling without a cross. Its my only protection against the possibility of possession." "Duo wouldn't do that." "People change when they die. Spirits aren't the same as the people they once were. You just can't tell what Duo will or will not do once he enters me. Crap! I think I forgot it." Lady V sighed. "How could you have forgotten it if it is so important to have!?" Heero practically screamed. "I'm sorry, geeze! I'm not at my best when it FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!" Lady V screamed right back. "Unless you have one here, this will have to wait until I can go home and get mine." Lady V stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Heero looked conflicted, like he was having an internal battle going on. "Hold on. I know where one is." He took off down some hallway. Lady V looked around the room while Heero was off on his search. It was one of the messiest places she had ever been, but it was rather homey despite all of its mess. In fact, it was probably so homey because of its mess. She liked it and thought that she would probably have liked living there. Heero came thudding down the hallway with his hand clasped in a fist. "Got it." He handed her the silver cross that was connected to a chain of the same make. It looked worn. "Whose was this?" She turned the cross over in her palm. "Are you going to do this or not?" Heero was impatient once again. "Okay, okay Mr. Bossy-pants. I'm getting started." Lady V slipped the silver crucifix around her neck. She made her way to the center of the star and sat down facing in the direction of the table. She sighed and then looked up at Heero, "You ready?" "Yes." Lady V shook her shoulders to relax herself and then closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths. 


	7. Part 7

The Ghost of Duo Part 7 By Buzz-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but that doesn't make any difference, now does it?  
  
Hey all! I decided that since the last one and this one was pretty similar, I'd send them out really close together. I did some research between these two parts and decided to make the setup a little more realistic.that's why I wrote this one too. And thanks to tears4dragons, I really appreciate the reviews!  
  
Lady V sat staring at the unlit red candle in front of her. She sighed and then stood up, "Okay."  
  
"That was it? That's all you're going to do? What good did that do?!" Heero was enraged.  
  
"Cool your jets Heero. Geeze. I was only finding out which way was North. That's important." Lady V walked back to her bag.  
  
"You were what?! I could have told you that!"  
  
"I prefer to do it my way. Anyways, we're not done with the set up. You didn't actually think that I would do a channeling without you being protected too? Or how about the candles? They aren't even lit yet." Lady V gave a slight laugh and then grabbed a pack of matches. She threw them to Heero. "Get lighting while I draw a circle of protection." Next, Lady V brought out a box of salt.  
  
"What's the salt for?" Heero was lighting the forth candle.  
  
"I already told you, protection. Don't step outside of the circle once I've drawn it. Oh yeah, we need something of Duo's to be inside the circle too. That will help me establish a connection with his spirit."  
  
"Don't worry about it. There is already something of his inside the circle."  
  
"I'm not talking about his beloved. It doesn't work that way." Lady V was almost done with the circle.  
  
"I wasn't talking about me." Heero lit the last candle.  
  
"Ok, just checking." She finished the circle of protection. "Alright I need for you to sit there." Lady V pointed to a spot inside of the star. Then she sat with her back to the North.  
  
"What now?" Heero sat in his designated spot.  
  
"You just sit there until I establish contact. Don't talk or you could distract me and everything could go terribly wrong." Lady V closed her eyes. "Gods and Goddesses, I call upon you to protect us in our journey to the after-life. Give me a sign that you will be our guide."  
  
Heero scoped out the room while Lady V sat with her eyes still closed. She appeared to be in a deep trance. The five candles at the inner points of the star began to flicker; no two going in the same direction. Lady V opened her eyes and stared at the candles. As she drew in another breath, the five candles blew out simultaneously.  
  
"We thank you. I now call upon the spirit Duo. Duo, if you are here, please, give us a sign." Lady V fell silent again. Heero looked around the room again. For what seemed an eternity, nothing happened. Heero felt his heart begin to flutter. "Once again, I call upon the spirit Duo. If you are here, please, give us a sign," Lady V closed her eyes, hoping that would encourage Duo's spirit.  
  
The two people waited, sitting in the center of the star. Heero could have sworn that he saw the kitchen table shake just slightly, but there was no noise to accompany it. Lady V opened her eyes again and began to scan the room. When her eyes reached the kitchen table, which was to her right, it began to shake violently. The pounding noise reverberated throughout the room. It was like a million gunshots continually going off. The floor was shaking under the pressure. And then, with the suddenness that it had started, the table fell still once again.  
  
"He's here," Lady V whispered to the man sitting almost directly across from her. "And he's *not* happy." 


	8. Part 8

The Ghost of Duo part 8 this version by Buzz-Chan  
  
Wow. we're getting closer to the end! Thanks again to everyone who is reviewing my story! Ok, now for personal responses..Faith: If you're still reading, I agree that Duo is a very big wimp in this story. Believe me, I'm not happy about making him as such. Unfortunately, it's how he ended up. Spazmatic: You're right, I'm sorry. I don't claim to be an expert at the Christian religion. She needed a cross, not a crucifix. If I make the mistake in my story again, I'm sorry. And I'm curious to what exactly you meant by "Its too bunched up?" I'd like to know so that maybe I could fix it. If you're talking about those two parts in the middle, I know. I hadn't realized that Word 2000 would cause it to do that. I'm working on fixing it. And I do thank you for the comments. I always want to know what I can do better. Disclaimer: Sheesh! How many times do I have to say I don't claim ownership to Gundam Wing characters???? Only Lady V is mine!  
  
  
  
Lady V looked at Heero with worry written over her face. It had been awhile since she had felt this way. The spirit wasn't angry with Heero, rather angry with the world. It had a score to settle and a full intention to settle it.  
  
"What is he saying?" Heero was desperate.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm still sorting all of his emotions," Lady V began to breath heavily. "Something's wrong. This isn't right. He's too strong." Her breath deepened and she looked at Heero again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero's eyes grew wide.  
  
"I mean...he's going to.... take over completely," Her breath deepened still.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero went to stand.  
  
"NO! Sit still...Never stand...up..in the protection...circle," Lady V's voice began to deepen and her eyes began to roll up into her head.  
  
"What are you doing?! What's wrong? What's going on?!" Heero screamed at the girl who then fell over and began to convulse.  
  
Lady V laid on the floor, unable to work any part of her body. The spirit was inside of her. Why hadn't the cross protected her? Why was he able to take over? Then the answer struck her and she knew why Duo was able to take over. It was the only possible answer. Everything started to go black. She wasn't able to see any longer. All of the emotions took over and she lost all control. But she still knew what was happening.  
  
The blonde sat back up. Her breathing back to normal and her eyes, which looked somehow different, were looking straight at Heero. Her lips curled into a joyous smile. "Hee-chan! You came back!" The voice seemed too deep to have come from the petite blonde, but it still seemed familiar.  
  
"Lady V?" Heero asked.  
  
"Lady who? Don't you recognize me Hee-chan?" Her smile faded.  
  
"No, it can't really be you. Can it?" Heero took in a deep breath of surprise.  
  
"I dunno, can it?" She giggled just like Heero remembered his beloved always did.  
  
"Duo? Is it really you?" Heero crawled closer to the blonde being ever so careful to avoid the broken fingers on his hand.  
  
"Of course. What other spirit would you expect to haunt this old dump?" Lady V smiled.  
  
"Why are you still here? You're dead. You should be in Hell, where we all belong," Heero questioned.  
  
"I'm here because you made a mistake. One you don't know you made but I have to fix it. I can't, won't move on until this is finished," The joking tone had completely left Duo's voice.  
  
"What mistake?"  
  
"Killing me, of course."  
  
"That was my mission. Grant it, the worst mission I've ever had to do, but my mission none the less," Heero said bluntly, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.  
  
"You just don't get it do you? It wasn't a real mission Hee-chan."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course it was real. It was sent to me by....." Heero realized for the first time that the mission statement didn't have a sender on it.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You don't know who sent it. In all of your rush to complete the mission, you never noticed that it wasn't real. Someone set you up to kill me. I want to know why."  
  
"But if you know all of that, then why can't you tell who sent it to me?"  
  
"I can only tell what happened in this house right before I died. Not all the answers are given to you when you're floating around purgatory Heero. I can't stay here much longer."  
  
"Why? I just found you again and you have to leave?"  
  
"If I stay too long, then this woman's soul will be lost. I'll be stuck in here until she dies."  
  
"But you'd stay with me," Heero knew he was being unreasonable.  
  
"But she'll lose her life. Didn't we kill enough innocent people when I was alive, do we have to kill another one now that I'm dead?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Oh, and the answer to your question, Hee-chan. Yes, you have broken a promise to me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"By giving her my cross. You knew that it was the most important thing in the world to me. I made you promise to never let another person handle it and yet you gave it to her."  
  
"I'm sorry Duo," Heero cast his eyes down to the floor.  
  
"I suppose I should thank you for it though. If you wouldn't have, I would not have been able to break all the way through to you. This woman would have had to repeat everything I said," Lady V made a motion toward herself.  
  
"No, I mean I'm sorry for ki...completing that mission."  
  
"I know Hee-chan. I have to go now. Good-bye. I love you," Lady V fell back to the floor again. Her body convulsed as if electricity was running through it. She screamed and then fell silent and unmoving.  
  
"Lady V? Are you all right?" Heero wiped the wetness from his cheeks.  
  
She laid there, still, for a moment longer. Then, the petite blonde sat up and grabbed her throbbing head. A small moan came from her throat. Lady V gave her head a slight shake and then looked around the room, gathering her senses. Then, her focus came onto Heero. For a moment, she just glared.  
  
Lady V had never glared so hard in all her life. "You almost killed me! You let me go into this reading *wearing* something of Duo's! That cross was suppose to protect me from being possessed, not be the catalyst in the action!" Lady V stood and stormed across the room to her bag.  
  
"I didn't know." Heero stood up too.  
  
"Then you tell him to stay in my body so that he could stay with you. You not only presented an opportunity for me to die, you tried to kill me!" She pulled the bag from its place on a chair.  
  
"I was being unreasonable, I know. But Duo didn't stay did he? He left you with out a fight."  
  
"Thank the goddesses that Duo is a decent spirit. One of the few. But you...oh, you are not even close to a decent person. That'll teach me to follow my instincts all the time," Lady V began to blow out the five candles still left burning and stuff all ten of them into her bag.  
  
"If I need you again, will you help me?" Heero, for the first time in his life, seemed to beg.  
  
"Help you? Why should I? What possible reason could I have to want to ever help you again?" Lady V stopped what she was doing and glared at Heero again.  
  
"Alright, fair enough. If not for me, then for Duo. You said he was a decent spirit. Would you help him cross over?" Heero's eyes were pleading with her.  
  
Lady V was silent for the longest time. She mulled the thought over in her mind. The spirit had left her without a fight. I did start doing this so that I could help spirits. But can I really risk having something like this happen again? She stared at Heero trying to make up her mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Part 8 


	9. Part 9

The Ghost of Duo Part 9 This version by Buzz-Chan  
  
Thank you all again for submitting your reviews! I love reading them. I did figure I could give a small explanation as to why my chapters are so short though since it was brought up. I wrote this as an answer to a challenge on a mailing list I'm a member of. I wrote something to send out just about every week (at least that's what I tried for). Anyway, since I was in school and had homework *grumbles* I didn't have a lot of time to sit and write lengthy chapters.unfortunately. But I do agree that my chapters are too short..Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.  
  
Heero stood and stared at the recently shut door. She had just left him, just walked out on him without an answer. How could she do that? Just leave him there helpless in his misery for his lost love. Heero's mind was racing rapidly. Should he follow her or should he just go home? Go home and give up. Just leave this place behind. It was full of such horrible memories, yet.....there were those memories. The ones so sweet that they would make even the Sugar-Plum fairy's sweet tooth ache. The ones of his Duo. Of the bright smile that always shone from his gorgeous face.  
  
No, there was no way he could just leave like that. He was there to the end. A cool breeze caressed Heero's face as if to tell him everything was all right. Just a little reassurance from your friendly neighborhood ghost. Heero almost laughed to himself. Almost. Heero sighed. He knew he couldn't talk to Lady V either. He had almost killed her and hadn't even thought twice about it until.... Oh Duo. You were always like that. I would have killed her just to get you back but you wouldn't allow that. That's what I've always loved about you. Your heart is just too big.  
  
The man left the house with more questions than he had had when he had entered it. That séance was suppose to be the end of Heero's troubles but it had only brought more for him to worry about. Just who *had* sent that supposed mission? Who wanted Duo dead that badly? Of course, there was Oz, but even they couldn't be that underhanded....could they? No, Treize had too much self-respect for that and so did Zechs. Besides, they had no personal beef with Duo. So, was there a new enemy? A new force looking to conquer the world or, worse yet, blow it up? But wouldn't they have made another move? It had been four years since Duo's death and the second option just wasn't possible.  
  
Then there was the fact that few people actually knew Heero's e- mail. Its not likely they would have guessed it. Pinkfuzzybunnies@love.com just isn't an e-mail you would think the Perfect Soldier would have. So that left one option open. Some one on the inside had done it. But that still left the question of whom. Duo didn't have any enemies that Heero knew of. He was the clown that everyone loved. So why would one of them want him dead? Sure, Relena had a reason but she didn't have enough brains to pull it off. Plus, she wasn't on the 'inside' enough to have his e-mail address. The other women didn't have his address either. They probably would have thought it was 'cute' or something, so they were out too.  
  
The scientists all loved Duo too. They also needed him so they wouldn't have killed Duo off. That only left the other Gundam pilots. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. What would be their motives? Trowa was always the strong silent type. Quatre was too peace loving. Wufei had too much honor to do something so underhanded.  
  
"You bastard," Heero said under his breath when he reached his motel room. He knew who it was. It just became all too obvious. The e-mails, the phone calls. He was trying too damn hard for it not to be him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure had followed Heero back to the motel. They made sure to stay shrouded in darkness. No need to let Heero know he was being tailed, at least not yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero laid on the rock that was suppose to be a bed knowing he wouldn't get any sleep. It was approaching 8 o'clock in the morning as it was and the sun was right outside the window. Stupid clerk giving me this room. If I didn't know better... Heero let the thought trail off. He had more important things to think about, like how he was going to avenge Duo's death for instance.  
  
"Well, there are knives, and ropes, and of course, my gun. But that scum isn't worth such a quick easy death. No, his should be slow and painful," Heero rolled over onto his stomach. He reached down to the floor where he had thrown his bag and pulled out his laptop. Plugging it in, Heero pulled up his inbox.  
  
"Hm, 2 messages," Heero clicked on the little CHECK MAIL. As his mail came up, Heero's eyes filled with rage. He couldn't bare to look at the sender name any more. The same person. That person Heero had sworn he would kill.  
  
The black laptop flew through the air with such unbelievable ease that Heero had barely realized that he had been the one to fling it across the room. It smashed against the wall and pieces scattered about the room. Heero took deep heavy breaths, trying to calm himself. His blood ran hot and he was certain a vein could be seen on his forehead while his face turned red with anger. How dare he call himself my friend!? How dare he e- mail me or even talk to me for that matter!?! Not after what he did to me! After what he did to Duo! He will pay!  
  
He continued to stand there, staring at the broken pieces of his laptop. They just laid there as if that was where they were suppose to be. Like that was their place in the world. And who knows, maybe it was. All that mattered to Heero was that he had killed his lover without cause. All because of that....that inhuman scum. And now it was time for payback. It was time for him to die.  
  
"I swear on Duo's grave, I will kill you," Heero stared a moment longer and then walked out of the room without his bag, and without locking the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Pt 9 


	10. Part 10

Ghost of Duo Part 10 This version by Buzz-chan  
  
Thanks again to those who are reviewing my fic.and yes, I too doubt Howard would want Duo dead! LOL.. And I'm not sure why I made it a General.it was one of the first fics I started posting and I wasn't sure of how to do things. I guess that's just where I ended up sticking thins. Anyway, enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Only Lady V is!!!  
  
Heero walked down the sidewalk. Its cement was broken into a spider web pattern. Grass and weeds had begun to grow in those cracks. The sky was becoming a bright blue as it always did so early (AN: yes, 8 o'clock in the morning is early to me!) in the morning. The clouds were a soft puffy white, showing that the sun would shine all day. It was getting warm and a few birds had started to sing. But Heero took no notice of any of those things. He was too wrapped in a whirlwind of emotions. Feelings of anger and pain, of confusion and vindictiveness. He wanted to avenge Duo's death, but Heero knew that he couldn't do something like that when he was so emotional.  
  
It was such a strange state of being. He had never experienced anything like it. Heero had always been so cold towards everyone and everything. Even towards Duo, Heero was never able to open up completely. Instead, he had always kept it bottled up inside, thinking that by doing so, he'd be the quote unquote 'perfect soldier'. Maybe Duo had it right all along. Maybe I shouldn't be so......well, me. Would that make me a better person, or a better soldier? It would certainly do one if not both. The storm inside of him only became worse as he thought of his lost love. And then of the monster who had him killed. It raged uncontrollably and Heero lost hold of everything. Everything he knew, everything he honored and followed, everything he held dear to him.  
  
He broke into a mad rage and threw his fists at the object closest to him. It didn't matter that by doing so, he was only hurting his all ready broken fingers more. It didn't matter if people stared or laughed at him. All that mattered was that he was alone. He had killed the only one that mattered to him and now he would have to live with it. But someone else would have to die for it.  
  
"Heero! Heero, calm down! Shh, it's all right. Stop it, you're hurting yourself!" The female voice sounded familiar. "Look, you're bleeding. Come on. Let me help." She grabbed Heero's shoulders but he wouldn't look at her. He couldn't let her see the wet paths on his cheeks or his blood shot eyes. The Perfect Soldier doesn't cry.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Heero wrenched his shoulders away from her.  
  
"I've been following you. Trying to make up my mind about Duo. Please, let me help you with your hands," Lady V placed her hand on his shoulder again.  
  
"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself," Heero tried to pull free again but Lady V turned him around before he was able to.  
  
"I know you can. But I still want to help. Besides, you might not want to stay outside any longer," Lady V motioned towards his wettened face. Heero took a good look around for the first time. Had he known that the direction he was heading in would lead him this close to Lady V's home, Heero would have chosen another way.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Heero started to walk down the sidewalk, a lot calmer than he had been.  
  
"I told you that I was trying to make up my mind about Duo," Lady V stared straight ahead.  
  
"I don't believe you. Why did you follow me?"  
  
"All right, I followed you because I was worried. Based on what I know about you, I figured either something like this would happen or you would go after the person who sent that e-mail. I know you know who it is," Lady V used a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but I won't go after him just yet. I need to make up a mission plan on how I'll do it first. It has to be done just right." The two of them reached Lady V's home.  
  
Upon entering, Lady V went directly upstairs. Heero searched the house with his eyes again, catching a few nick nacks he had missed during his earlier visit. Now that his mind was cleared somewhat, Heero could feel his hands burning. He held them up before him and began examining them. They were covered in bleeding scratches. They'd probably be bruised tomorrow. Heero mentally smacked himself for letting his emotions get the better of him.  
  
Before long, Lady V came back down with a first aid kit. "Come here and sit on the couch," Lady V made her way to her living room.  
  
"All right." Heero sat down and held his hands out for her to bandage them. "I need these things for my missions. Don't make the bandages too big."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you started pounding that wall. Brick doesn't give very easily and is no substitute for a punching bag, yah know?" Lady V giggled as she began putting the bandages in place. Lady V made sure to work carefully and tried her best to keep the bandages at a reasonable size. After a few minutes work she was done.  
  
"I want to go back." Heero stated without explanation.  
  
"Go back where? You're motel room?" Lady V was hopeful.  
  
"No, the house."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," her hopes of him leaving the past behind were gone. "When?"  
  
"Now," Heero started towards the door.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with," Lady V ran, grabbed her bag, and started after him.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come," Heero made his way out into the street.  
  
"I know," She ran up next to him and continued to walk anyway. The two of them walked on in silence for a while. There wasn't a whole lot to say. At least not until Heero had a question.  
  
"Why did you decide to help me after I did what I did?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I suppose it's because I figure you only tried to talk Duo into staying in me because you're grieving. I might have done the same thing had I had the chance. I'm just not sure. Besides, I thought we agreed that I wasn't helping you, I was helping Duo, remember?"  
  
"That's tr...What the hell?" Heero stopped in his tracks as they neared Westing Street.  
  
"What? What is it?" Lady V looked up at the man standing next to her.  
  
"There's a car in the drive way. Who would be there?" Heero took off in a full run towards his old home.  
  
Heero and Lady V neared the house and slowed so as not to make too much noise. They didn't want to let who ever was inside know they were coming. The two of them sneaked (AN: Thank you Mrs. Lutz (7th grade English teacher) for pointing out that snuck is not a word) up to a cracked window and peered inside.  
  
"Well Duo, looks like you have him even in death. Why does he still love you? I thought for sure that if you were dead, Heero would move on. Then he would be mine. But no. Congratulations. It appears you've won yet again. The all mighty Shinigami wins the hearts of all and only keeps the one I want," It was him. The Gundam Pilot who had ordered Duo's death.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through just to get rid of you? Hah, of course not. What am I thinking. Sending that e-mail was the hardest and easiest thing I've ever done. Sure, you were my friend and that made things hard. But you were also my enemy. You held the heart of the only boy I've ever cared about in your hands. I couldn't let it go on any longer Duo. Can you understand that?" The man was in the dining room, staring at a picture of Duo he had found hanging on the wall.  
  
"It seems I'm doomed to a life of nothing more than dreams. You know, I'm glad you're gone. No more of your stupid antics and ridiculous attitude. It sure does make completing a few of the missions a whole lot easier."  
  
Heero had heard enough. That scum had killed his lover and now had the audacity to invade their home. He took off running towards the front of the house, followed by Lady V. Heero stopped in front of the door. He just stared at the 3 remaining numbers. He had no real plan but Heero had to do something.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, Heero rammed into the door, breaking it down. The intruder stood, completely startled by the sudden action. The two men stood face to face and Lady V could do nothing but stand back and watch. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Part 10 


	11. Part 11

Ghost of Duo Part 11 This version by Buzz-Chan  
  
Hmmm...I've had an email or two from people saying they have figured it out..well, this is the chapter that will tell all! ^^ I think..lol.But, after visiting the homepage of one person who left a comment but didn't have any stories of their own (if I remember correctly)..if you know who you are.you might get a little angry..*sigh*Anyway.enjoy the story!  
  
Just think, one more part after this!! Disclaimer: I have never and will never own nor claim to own Gundam Wing. Only Lady V is mine!  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" The intruder asked Heero.  
  
"I should ask the same of you, Trowa," Heero's eyes narrowed into a look of pure hatred.  
  
"I came to relieve some stress Heero," Trowa cast his eyes back down to the picture he held.  
  
"You're responsible for his death. You killed him," Heero's hand balled up into a fist. He was oblivious to the pain this caused.  
  
"No Heero, you killed him. I only sent the command," Trowa kept his cold eyes on the picture.  
  
"He would still be alive if it weren't for you!" He tried to control his voice but it came out in a scream any way.  
  
"I suppose that might be true. But if he would have just let you go, none of this would have happened," Trowa sighed.  
  
Heero lost control again. He couldn't stand to hear Trowa talk about Duo. He rushed at the man as he cried out in anger. Heero's left hand landed a punch on Trowa's cheek. Trowa was knocked back a few steps. He was stunned for only a second before he retaliated. Trowa ran back towards Heero and went for his stomach. Heero dodged and landed a thick arm on Trowa's back. The second man went sprawling to the floor.  
  
Heero approached Trowa, preparing to pull him up by his hair, but Trowa turned on to his back. From his position on the floor, Trowa threw his leg up and hit with perfect precision, a kick to Heero's abdomen. Heero lurched forward and grabbed his stomach in pain. Trowa stood and took Heero in a headlock. As Heero recovered, he swept Trowa into his arms and then brought him down so that his back landed across Heero's knee as he knelt. Pain shot up the pilot's spine as he was dropped to the floor. Heero kicked the taller man in the back to add to his agony. Trowa was thrown a little ways and hit his head on the leg of the table causing a small cut to form on his forehead. Heero reached to his side for his gun.  
  
"Shit!" He had left it in his bag at the motel room. Trowa stood up. He leaned against the table for support. Blood fell freely from the thin cut on his forehead.  
  
"Heh-heh, forget something Mr. Perfect Soldier?"  
  
"Shut up. I have other ways," Heero glared at the tall man.  
  
"Other ways to kill me you mean? Well, I think you might have a little more difficulty than you think!" Trowa sneered.  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Lady V watched the scene with bated breath, unsure of what to do. She looked hard at Trowa. Just what had he meant by that statement? Lady V sensed something from him, she just couldn't tell what it was. Then she noticed that Trowa's hand had begun to slowly move behind him. He was reaching for something. Lady V squinted, trying to figure out what it was. What does he have?! There's something there, what is it? Oh my God....  
  
"Oh yeah?" Trowa raised his visible eyebrow as he pulled the weapon out from behind him. He pulled back the hammer as the light from the sun outside shone on the sleek black barrel. Heero drew in a quick breath at the sight of the gun. Maybe he should let Trowa shoot him, he would be with Duo if he did. Trowa's finger began to wrap around the trigger. In a matter of seconds, a bullet would fly from that barrel and pierce Heero through the heart if he didn't do something about it.  
  
Heero lunged at Trowa. He couldn't let himself die, not like that, not at the hand of this monster. He had to fight, and he had to live for the memory of his love. Heero knocked Trowa's hand against the table and the gun went flying to the other side of the room. Trowa screamed in anger and pain and then threw his right fist at the shorter man. It landed square on his jaw. Heero was sent back a few steps. He shook his head slightly and then went after Trowa again. Trowa took a couple of running steps towards Heero.  
  
The two men collided and were sent flying to the floor. Trowa landed on top of Heero. He threw a few punches at Heero's head. Blood started to trickle from the shorter man's nose. Heero threw Trowa off of him with his feet. He was sent flying into the wall. Heero stood and rushed at Trowa. His body slammed into Trowa's which crushed him into the wall. As Heero held him there, both men's eyes looked down towards the gun which lay only a few feet away from them. Heero broke his hold and went running to the black weapon. Trowa followed only a few steps behind him. The shorter man reached it first. He grabbed the gun and began to turn to face Trowa. As Heero did so, Trowa reached him and grabbed for the gun too.  
  
The two men were locked in combat, knowing that who ever gained control of the gun would be the victor, and the other would be dead. Both men groaned as they fought for possession of the gun. Lady V stood still.  
  
"Goddess protect him," she said as she watched the fight.  
  
Trowa pulled with all of his body and dragged Heero around so that his back was to the wall. Lady V's vision lined up with the gun while they were in this position.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Lady V screamed as the gun went off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Part 11 


	12. Epilogue

Ghost of Duo the epilogue This version by Buzz-Chan  
  
This is the last part. Please tell me what you think of this story!!! And thank you to everyone who not only read my story but also reviewed it! How does it feel to be right KawaiiShinigami? Lol Can you tell I love my cliffhangers? Well, anyway..decided to post this tonight seeing as to how it's Christmas and everything. ^^ Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, only Lady V.  
  
He looked down at the picture he held in his hand. After the scene at the house was over, he had taken it with him to remember everything. The soft contours of Duo's face as he smiled at the camera. His soft eyes shining brightly with the happiness only a child was suppose to have. Wisps of chestnut hair were flying into his face and his white teeth were gleaming through a huge smile. As he traced Duo's outline with his eyes, the man was drawn back to the fight.  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered the horrible shriek, "WATCH OUT!" Before the deafening boom, a deathly chill came into the room. He even saw his breath. The metal of the gun was freezing cold to the touch. The black barrel seemed to move on its own and point in a direction of its choosing. A flash shot out of the blackness and it took a while for the sound to register to the three people occupying the room.  
  
The man remembered the blood flying to the wall seemed to freeze in mid air. As the red pieces hit, they shattered and fell to the floor. The room began to warm up and the blood on the floor started to thaw and permeate into the wooden floor. It was as if the murdered man was becoming part of the house.  
  
He stood over the dying man, still holding the gun.  
  
"It's all your fault," the gun hit the floor and the man turned away. He bent over and picked up the picture of Duo that had been dropped to the ground during the struggle. He smashed the glass with his fist and removed the picture, stuffing it into his pocket. The man walked out of the house, paying no attention to the woman staring at the body in the middle of the floor. He just walked, with no real destination.  
  
Now two gundam pilots were dead and three would take on the role of saving the world, if you wanted to call it that. He paid no attention to the blood that still ran down his face or his aching body. It was his aching heart that got to him. His soul burned with the knowledge that the person he loved was dead and nothing would bring him back. Worse yet, he knew that it was his fault.  
  
He couldn't change the past, but he would work to save the future. And so now, the man sat on the train. He was making his way back to Quatre and Wufei. Back to fighting against Romefeller.  
  
He touched the picture of Duo with his finger, his cobalt eyes still tracing the form. This was how he'd remember Duo. His Duo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End 


End file.
